I'm In Love With You
by XxBlackRoseWitch378xX
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 oneshot. Love blooms in Japan when unexpected six people become couples at a festival! Ranma x Akane, Ryoga x Ukyo, and Shampoo x Mousse


**I'm In Love With You**

**Summary:** A Ranma 1/2 oneshot. Love blooms in Japan when unexpected six people become couples at a festival! Ranma/Akane, Ryoga/Ukyo, & Mousse/Shampoo

* * *

It was one quiet morning in Japan, until we heard a loud yelled in the Tendo family house hold.

**"RANMA!"** Akane's voice yelled echoing.

It looks like Akane was chasing Ranma, and whatever he did, he's gonna get it. "Geez Akane, what did I do know?"

"You know exactly what you did!" Akane snapped, "Spying on me in while I was taking my bath!"

"I didn't know you were in there!" Ranma said, "You could of just told ya know!"

"It's the same thing, you pevert!" Akane yelled. She was about to punch Ranma until... Ranma slipped and fell and accidently landed on Akane and then tumbled down the stairs. And then Ranma was on top of Akane in a position you didn't want to know.

Akane's heart was beating so fast, same thing with Ranma. They were staring at each other, neither of them doesn't know what to say.

"Akane....I...I...." Ranma stuttered. Their lips were getting closer to each other until...

"Ranma! Akane!" Their fathers shouted, "It is true?! Your finally getting close to each other!"

"Soun! I'm so happy!" Genma shouted.

Ranma and Akane looked up to see Soun, Genma, Akane's older sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki were watching them.

"So are you guys are gonna do it or not?" Nabiki asked getting impatient.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi cried.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and then Akane screamed and slapped Ranma making him get off of her. "What ya think your doing?!"

"Look who's talking!" Ranma snapped, "Geez, your so uncute!"

"Whatever!"

The two left and went into different directions leaving, the rest puzzled. As Nabiki and Kasumi leaved, Soun and Genma left with thinking to do with Ranma and Akane.

"Genma, what should we do?" Soun asked his friend, "If Akane and Ranma don't patch up, they'll never carry on in the future of the dojo!"

"I know that, Soun," Genma said, "We need to do something that will bring them closer to each other!"

"But what?"

"Hmmmm...." Soun and Genma wondered. What could anything bring those so-called fiances together? Just then, Nabiki walk passed them and said, "Here's a theory, why not make them go to the couple festival this weekend?"

"That's it! Make them go to the Festival!" They both said.

"No need to thank me," Nabiki smiled.

Soun and Genma run off to find Ranma and Akane to have their big plan.

* * *

"What?" Ranma and Akane asked.

They and their fathers are having a conversation in the dojo.

"You want us to buddy up in the festival this week?" Ranma asked.

"Of course, it's a perfect thing for you guys to do!" Soun said.

"Yeah me and Soun thought it will be a perfect plan for guys to be closer," Genma said.

"This isn't one of your schems to get us to fall in love right?" Akane asked supiscously.

"No! No! Not at all!" Soun said to his youngest daughter.

"Alright, fine," Ranma said, "We'll go,"

"Together," Akane finished.

"Yes!" Soun and Genma whispered.

* * *

Well there you have it, Ranma and Akane heading to the Couple Festival, heck, there already there. The two looked around and then was surprised that ALL couples were here.

"Gee, Akane, our Dads never told us that this was a Couple Festival!" Ranma said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Akane asked.

"Ranma!/Ranma-honey!" Two voices called out.

"Huh?" They wondered as they looked.

It looks like Ranma's so-called other 'fiances" are here too, Shampoo and Ukyo Kuonji. The two girls stopped right in front of Ranma.

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo chirped.

"Hello Ranma-honey!" Ukyo greeted.

"Uh, hey Shampoo, hey Ukyo," Ranma said greeting them. Ranma turned to Akane, who had jealousy in her. "Uh, Akane are you alright?"

"Why bother coming here anyway with you! You got two fiances!" Akane snapped. She then looked to see Ryoga, who was using a map.

"Uh, let's see," Ryoga said reading the map, "I crossed here, and did I already passed here? Anyway I..."

"Ryoga!" Akane called out. Ryoga looked up to see Akane. He crings in shock, Akane?! What's she doing here?!

_"Akane?! But how?!"_ Ryoga thought, _"I'm not in the forest anymore! I'm still in Japan!"_

"Hey Ryoga," Akane said, "Your here at the Couple Festival too?"

"Couple Festival?" Ryoga asked. The boy looked around and saw signs of 'Couple Festival: The Love Of Your Life Is With You'.

_"Love of my life? Akane's my love?"_ Ryoga thought, "Then again..."

He imagined him and Akane having a great time, playing games, going on rides, eating together, and mostly holding hands.

_"Oh Ryoga! Your my love!"_ Akane's voice said in his mind.

"Yes Akane! I am your LOVE!" Ryoga shouted.

"What did you say Ryoga?" Akane asked confused.

"WHAT?! Uh, Oh, Uh, I meant--, nothing Akane!" Ryoga chuckled nervously. _"I felt like an idiot saying that!" _He thought. "So Akane are you here by yourself?"

Akane then signed, "No, I'm here with Ranma, but I guess he got his hands full,"

Ryoga and Akane looked to see Ukyo and Shampoo fighting over Ranma again, but this time tugging him to death.

Ryoga then thought, _"Isn't me or isn't Ukyo gotten prettier? Oh! Why I should be thinking about her anyway! I love Akane not her! Still, there's something strange about today..."_

"RANMA SAOTOME!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to see Mousse, who's been pretty mad, now that Ranma is putting his hands on Shampoo, or so he thinks, "Get your hands off Shampoo!"

Ranma punchs Mousse knocking him down. Shampoo walks up to him, "Mousse! What are you doing here?! You be helping Great-Grand Mother at shop!"

"I did," Mousse said, "But I mangaed to sneak out,"

"Mousse!"

"I'm sorry Shampoo, I just wanted to see you, but not with Ranma!"

"Shampoo loves Ranma, not Mousse!"

"Well I hate to break it to ya Shampoo, but," Ranma said grabbing Akane, "I'm with Akane, so later!"

"Hey Ranma!" Akane shouted as they ran off.

"Ranma..." Ryoga growled, "How dare you steal Akane away from me...."

"There's no way, that Akane's gonna steal my Ranma-honey!" Ukyo growled.

"Partners?"

"Partners!"

Ryoga and Ukyo went after Ranma and Akane, making sure that they separate.

"Shampoo woun't get left behind!" Shampoo yelled, "Let's go Mousse!" She grabbed Mousse's hand.

"S-S-S-Shampoo is holding my hand!!!!!!" Mousse swooned.

"Stupid boy!" Shampoo and Mousse to went after the others.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were all alone so Ranma stop running and turned to Akane.

"Ranma," Akane began, "Why bother running away from them? After all, they are your fiances!"

"They're not MY fiances, you are!" Ranma snapped leaving Akane blushing.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Listen, Akane," Ranma said, "I do like you, even when your not whacking or punching me, and kinda cute too,"

"But I thought I was UNCUTE to you," Akane said.

"I say things like that because you make mad sometimes," Ranma explained, "And mostly I care you, what do you think when a guy put the moves on you?"

"Ranma, what are you trying to say?" Akane said thinking what Ranma will be saying.

"Tendo Akane," Ranma said, "I love you,"

"I knew it!" Akane said as she hugs Ranma, who was surprised by the hug.

"Y-your not mad?" Ranma asked.

"Why would I be?" Akane said, "I always thought you loved me or something!"

"Yeah I did," Ranma said, "Akane, since were at the festival, do you wanna do something here?"

"Sure Ranma," Akane said holding his hand. The two began to walk off, being a now-to-be-couple. Uknown to them, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse came out of the bushes saw the whole thing. Ukyo and Shampoo felt a little heartbroken, same thing with Ryoga.

"I guess Akane really does love Ranma," Ryoga repiled sadly.

"I'm not really Ranma-honey's fiance after all," Ukyo said almost crying.

"Same thing with Shampoo," Shampoo said.

"Maybe I'll find another girl who's like Akane," Ryoga said.

"Maybe she's right next to you," Ukyo repiled.

"Huh?"

"Listen, Ryoga, this maybe werid but I may started to like you ever since we had a close bond but I never to think of you as a...a...a..."

"A what? a what?" Ryoga asked.

"Boyfriend!" Ukyo finshed blushing. And covered her mouth.

"You know, I thought about the same thing," Ryoga said, "But I thought you'll be alright with it,"

"R-right,"

Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other blushing. Maybe it will work out for them, after all they had been closed than Ryoga with Akane and Ukyo with Ranma after all.

"So Ukyo," Ryoga said getting up, "Do you wanna do something at this festival?"

"Sure thing," Ukyo said getting up and hold Ryoga's hand, "Ryoga-honey,"

Ryoga and Ukyo walked off, leaving Mousse and Shampoo, the Chinese Amazon is having thoughts in her head lately.

_"Maybe Shampoo loved Ranma too much,"_ Shampoo thought, _"After all Ranma loves Akane not Shampoo, maybe Shampoo should like another person who's been paying attention to her,"_

"Shampoo," Mousse began, "What's wrong?"

"Mousse," Shampoo said, "Do you want to spend at festival with Shampoo?"

Mousse slowly smiles, _"I can't believe it! Shampoo's actually asking me!"_ Mousse then takes a deep breath. "Sure Shampoo, I will spend the festival with you,"

"Aiya!" Shampoo hugs Mousse who has a goofy smile on his face as they ran off having a great time.

* * *

And so, the three couples Ranma and Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo, and Mousse and Shampoo are having a great time at the Couple Festival, and this time no one is separating Ranma and Akane.

Offscreen: _**Ooo-ooo  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love**_

Ranma and Akane was taking some rides, including a scary one that Akane got scared and cling to Ranma who blushed and Akane also blushed smiling. Ranma smiled.

_**So this is love  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine**_

Ryoga was with Ukyo who was doing some games. Ryoga tried to throw the rings in the bottle but missed. So Ukyo gives it a try and gots all of them. Ukyo wins a panda and gives it to Ryoga, who blushed.

_**My heart has wings  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
So this is love**_

Mousse and Shampoo was eating some foods. Shampoo took a bite of her cotton candy. Mousse was biting something but it wasn't cotton candy it was his own hair! Mousse gaged as Shampoo giggled.

_**This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love**_

At night, Ranma and Akane were looking at the stars and looking how wonderful they are.

_**Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be**_

Ryoga and Ukyo were walking around until they saw a photobooth. They went inside and took some pictures, funny ones, cute ones, and goofy ones.

_**So this is love**_

In the last picture, it shows Ukyo kissing Ryoga on the cheek.

_**Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be**_

Near the lake, Mousse and Shampoo were sitting next to each other. Mousse saw a flower and gives it to Shampoo, who smiled.

_**So this is love**_

The three couples were happily having a great time as it was night time, and a poster was showing that fire works will start soon.

_**Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be**_

Ranma & Akane, Ryoga & Ukyo, and Mousse & Shampoo decided to see it.

_**So this is love  
So this is love  
Mmmmmm.....**_

Ranma and Akane were at the spot where the fire works will being held at. Every couple was there.

"Wow, big crowd," Ranma said impressed.

"Indeed," Akane said.

"Nihao, Ranma, Nihao Akane," Shampoo said holding Mousse's hand as they walk passed them.

"Hi Ranma and Akane," Mousse greeted as they found a spot and sit down.

"Uh, hey Shampoo, hey Mousse," Ranma said.

"I'm surprised that Shampoo isn't glomping you Ranma," Akane told him.

"Yeah me too,"

Then, Ryoga and Ukyo walked near them. Ranma and Akane looked at them seeing that their holding hands.

"Hi Ranma," Ukyo said.

"Hello Akane," Ryoga said to Akane.

"Hey Ukyo," Ranma said, _"I wonder what happen to 'Ranma-honey'?"_

"Hey Ryoga," Akane said to Ryoga, "What's going on?"

"Aw not much," Ryoga said, "Anyway let's go Ukyo,"

"Right behing ya, Ryoga-honey," Ukyo said as she and Ryoga walked off to a spot.

"Ryoga-honey?" Ranma and Akane asked.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about Ukyo or Shampoo chasin' me around anymore," Ranma said.

"Right, and I feel much better about that," Akane smiled, "Come on' Ranma, there gonna start the fire works!"

"Okay!"

Just then, the fireworks began fireing up to the black sky shooting bright colors, to end a romantic day. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and happily hug. Same thing with Ryoga and Ukyo, also Mousse and Shampoo. The fireworks shoot up to the sky as the story ends.

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**Well, that was my longest oneshot and my first Ranma 1/2 one too! Anyway I respect if you do not like the pairings I'm not forcing you to like it I just did it because I just like the Ranma/Akane, Ryoga/Ukyo, and Mousse/Shampoo pairings! Read and review no flames! Thank You! btw the song is from The Cheeta Girls.


End file.
